cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
ZI Club
The Zionist International Club, or ZI Club, and even Zero Infrastructure Club was an alliance founded by South Ohio's Sirhan Oswald and Unified Castro's TJ Wolfe on June 11, 2006. It's membership is unknown because it is kept very secret, though its supporters are rumored by the founders to be numbered in the thousands, although independent estimates put mempership in the dozens. This alliance has claimed that it is incredibly influential, though critics are doubtful. Charter The ZI Club has been founded on the principles of an independent Israel, democracy, leftist and strong anti-prejudice beliefs. We also strongly believe in the freedom of speech. Article I: Admission Any sovereign nation wanting to join is not required to join the red team but is required to pledge alliance to the ZI Club. The oath will consist of the following: 1. Nation's name 2. Nation's leader 3. The continent (or ocean) where the nation primarily is Note that nations in the ZI Club may not be in other alliances. Article II: Structure of the Club* .]] PLO is the lowest branch of the ZI Club. All new members, unless given special privileges, will start at this rank. This is a starting out rank which a members position will last in between 4 to 7 days. Aliyah is the next rank. They make up more trusted members and members with better diplomatic ties. Mossad is, you guessed it, the next rank. They get to have super secret special privileges. All Mossads must know how to fly planes. King is the highest rank in the ZI Club. There is one King. Sometimes there are more than one King. This information is super duper secret special. Article III: Expulsion from the Club A nation can suggest that another nation be removed from the ZI Club. That nation will be kicked out if the leadership feels like it. Grounds for expulsion will be if the nation is in another alliance or they're big meanies to another member. Article IV: Giving AIDS Since we are socialist, we believe in giving AIDS to many people. AIDS, or the Aid In Defense System, is foreign aid that will be given to a nation under attack to help its defense. *Note: Since we are a leftist club, the ranks are just for show. There is no hierarchy in the ZI Club. To sign up, just post your nation name and ruler name. That's all. Our forums can be found at http://z7.invisionfree.com/ziclub/index.php?act=idx ZI-NPO War 's flag.]]As soon as the ZI Club was formed the two alliances declared war on another. Even after being soundly militarily defeated, the ZI Club continued to try to hurt the NPO in other ways by openly spying on them and posting screenshots from their forums. They claimed that the NPO hate Zionists as the cassus beli for their war. Hiatus Today, the original founding nations of the ZI Club (South Ohio and Unified Castro) have long been destroyed. The founders have since started over again with several other nations such as the former nation of Jew Orleans. Currently, there are several members of the ZI Club with "sleeper cells" of the ZI Club secretly operating in alliances. However, the ZI Club is not currently active on the CN forums, nor are they accepting new members. Controversy Many alliances, however, do not like the ZI Club because the ZI Club supposedly thinks that they are much better than they really are. They are often nicknamed the "Zero Infrastructure Club" becuase of the major loss of infrastructure during war. This name has also become common meaning in CN. example: you just attacked me! enjoy the ZI club fool! External links * ZI Club sign up thread * ZI Club forums * Open letter to NPO * ZI-NPO War update * Open letter to CN * ZI Club spying prgram * Ivan Moldavi nuked by [[fstick] of the ZI Club] * Anthem of the ZI Club Category:Alliances Category:Controversy Category:Speculation Category:ZI Club